


Am I like you, Father?

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Disabled Character, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, Mentioned Jeralt Reus Eisner, Young My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: After the war has ended, Edelgard and Byleth finally retired to the countryside with their daughter. Their times are full of joy and love, but one particular moment reminds Byleth of whom she takes after.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 211





	Am I like you, Father?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for family stuff. Love? Sure, that's cool and all, but when it comes to domestic themes? I have to write this. Hope you like this! I enjoyed writing this. :)

Byleth Eisner watched her wife— the retired emperor— grace her presence in the vast flower bed. The seasons that slowly crawled out in this warm field mimicked the years of warring Edelgard von Hresvelg waged against the Church of Seiros and two other nations. Scarlet carnations bloomed in masses as if they were out for domination against the other floral species. Time eventually arrived in the present as the entire field was swept with the color red.

Knelt onto her knees, in the simple, yet luscious white summer gown, her wife was basked in warmth from the sunset’s rays. Byleth stood from the distant, the tattered overcoat she has worn for many years draped over her scarred arms, her teal hair retaining its disheveled appearance. The handicapped woman that served as the emperor’s trusted bodyguard continued her duty effortlessly. Well— retired bodyguard, that is. She watched over her blooming wife and budding seed from a nearby newcomer.

Small hands lightly pat Edelgard’s cheeks. A pair of feet marched in place as an innocent giggle and laughter bubbled from the little girl’s direction. Although the brown colors dyed her hair, It was unfortunate that their child inherited the messy hair from a certain ex-mercenary, the daughter’s short cut minimizing the scrawny appearance.

Elena Eisner. That was their daughter’s name.

Another round of laughter was accompanied by a playful squeal. Edelgard reached her horrifically scarred hands to cup their daughter’s face. She leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on the girl’s forehead. This caused a burst of glee to explode on her facial features.

“I love you so much, Mommy!”

“…”

Byleth’s eyes softened. Whenever she looks at their child, she would feel her fragile heart race at an incredible speed. Byleth hugged her worn overcoat even closer.

Ever since the natural birth of Elena that shared their genetics through an ancient ritual of impregnation with the assistance of Linhardt’s and Hubert’s research, a new life was wedged in between the two powerful figures. It was easier for them to raise their daughter as they had entered their first year as a commoner, the two of them have already given up their duties for Fodlan.

Years of hard work had finally driven out Those Who Slither in the Dark and any remaining threats that would uplift the conflict’s results. A suitable heir handpicked by Ferdinand, Hubert, and Edelgard ascended the throne in conjunction with the white-haired’s relocation to a new life. Edelgard and Byleth reside in the outskirt of the Adrestian Empire, isolated farmland tended and cared for by Byleth, Raphael, Leonie, and occasionally Caspar, Catherine, and Shamir. They were self-sufficient and created their own financial stability by their own hands.

They were finally free to live their lives… Free from the Crests… Free from the heavy burdens… and most importantly, they were able to live their lives as a family.

“I love you too, sweetie.”

Edelgard smoothed their child’s hair and retracted her hands to let the young girl run off. Byleth saw her wife watch over their daughter with a gaze full of wonderment and love. This naturally prompted the teal-haired to approach Edelgard, her limp prominent from the left leg.

“She reminds me of myself when I was younger.”

“?”

Byleth had just seated herself near the ex-noble with the partially numb limb extended outward. Edelgard immediately rested her head on her spouse’s right shoulder, her lilac hues overlooking the field. Clouds lazily floated above their heads in the orange sky as she continued,

“I used to spend time with Mother and my siblings before they were gone like this.”

“El…”

The older female uncomfortably shifted in her position. She wasn’t sure what to say about the matter. No matter how many times Edelgard recounted her days during her childhood, Byleth could not conjure an appropriate response. After all, Edelgard’s past was riddled with agony no youngster should ever have to experience. Not even Byleth could envision herself in a position like Edelgard.

Her retired wife shook her head. She emitted a chuckle, her delicate fingertips brushing upon Byleth’s hardened arms.

“Relax, Byleth. I’ve accepted that their fate has been sealed. There’s no use in digging up the past again.”

“…are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am.”

“Positive?”

“Yes.”

“…”

“…why are you giving me that look?”

“What look?”

“Don’t play dumb!”

Another playful laughter came from Edelgard, who was shortly joined by Byleth, as she lightly slapped her wife’s sturdy shoulder. This caused Byleth to lean forward and greet her lover with a kiss on the lips.

“You’re so cute and strong.”

“Byleth!”

No matter how old they were, they would always act as if they’ve never aged during their time at the monastery. Flirtations eventually morphed into compliments that were endlessly exchanged no matter the time and day. (Even Sylvain finds it too sweet to deal with.) Another smooch planted on Edelgard as their fleeting pecks on the nose and lips began to tally upward, their giggles and smiles in-between.

“So… now I should be asking you that question, Professor.”

“?”

Edelgard had parted from their fun-loving session and snuggled right up to the sitting Byleth, a hand placed on the soft beating chest.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine. Just a bit tired.”

“Hm, Linhardt and Mercedes did tell you that you’re still recovering from the final battle. It's been nearly six years though!”

“I’ll get better in no time.”

Edelgard chuckled. “I’m sure you will. But aside from that, I’m talking about yesterday.”

“What about yesterday?”

“You know… with Elena. When she tried to use the Sword of Creator?”

She diverted her attention to their offspring.

“…”

If Byleth were, to be frank, she had never handled a kid before. Sothis, Jeralt, and her father’s mercenaries had raised her, but the retired professor never once brought up a child from the very beginning of their life. Edelgard was charged with nursing and providing for their daughter. Byleth, on the other hand, was responsible for making the buck and putting food on the table. Time moved forward and transformed their duties to more complex routines. Yet despite her shortcomings, she was able to become an adult their offspring could look up to.

Byleth squeezed her hold on Edelgard.

“I’m not angry at her. I’m just… scared of losing her.”

“Mommy, look!”

An interruption was in order; it promptly slashed right through their conversation. Their child, no older than six, proposed a daffodil after dashing back. However, she did not run towards Edelgard. She ran towards her other parent. That silly, toothy grin beaming in her direction… Byleth easily accepted the gift with a smile of her own. She twisted her wrist and examined the lonesome flower.

“I’m surprised you found this.”

“I found them over there!”

Byleth directed her gaze in the pointed direction. Right smack dab in the middle of the red field, there lies more daffodils. Closer inspection showed that there were only three of them. Unlike the other flowers that wilted and withered at the sight of the scarlet species, this trio bloomed healthily, their petals lightly ruffled by the gentle evening breeze. She glanced back at their daughter.

_“Daddy, look.”_

A hazy image overlapped their daughter of a young Byleth. In the small girl’s hands, there was the same exact flower as their child had showcased: daffodils. When Byleth reached out to pat Elena’s head, Jeralt’s transparent hand bled into hers.

_“I’m surprised you found this.”_

_“I found them over there.”_

At that same moment, a single tear was shed from the hero of Fodlan. This startled Edelgard and their daughter, their questions becoming interrogative. However, Byleth merely cracked a smile, mimicking that of her father, and quietly whispered,

“Am I like you, Father?”


End file.
